The Administrative Core A will continue to provide advising and mentoring support, program evaluation, financial management, and secretarial and computer support for the entire BBRC program. UTEP President, Dr. Diana Natalicio, will serve as the overall Principal Investigator. The Program Director, Dr. Robert Kirken, will oversee the administration of this Core with the assistance of the Deputy Director, Dr. Kristina Garza. Dr. Kirken's effort will be split roughly equally between 1) coordinating the research performed on the three Projects and in the cores, including chairing the quarterly Internal Advisory Committee meetings;2) advising and planning with respect to program development, especially with regard to the new tenure-track faculty recruitments;3) interacting with the recently the recruited faculty who were supported by RCMI development funds;and 4) communicating and interfacing with University officials, and collaborators outside of the institution that will spur translational research within our program. Dr. Kristina Garza will assist Dr. Kirken and take-over these administrative duties when he is unavailable. She will also direct and oversee the proposed "Pilot Project" program. The BBRC Coordinator, Mayanin Acuna, will be responsible for managing the budgetary needs of the program and work cooperatively with the Offices of Research and Sponsored Projects, Budgets and Accounting and report to the Program Director. She will also provide service for all acquisitions that will go directly through this centralized Core and provide monthly updates on expenditures to each of the Project Leaders/Core Directors. She will also be responsible for the non-competing renewals/Annual Progress Reports;organization of large group meetings, and the IAC and EAC meetings;and other secretarial tasks. The Program Secretary, Ms. Bonnie Smith will be responsible for assisting Ms. Acuna in many of this items as well as provide support for the travel of the BBRC faculty, seminar series speakers, and supporting Drs. Leung and Moschopoulous in Bioinformatics and Biostatistics that requires additional operational needs as addressed within their section. In these ways Core A will provide the infrastructure and organizations support needed for efficient Program operation.